


【DCEU】体能锻炼

by YKDash



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKDash/pseuds/YKDash
Summary: 对于巴里偶尔因为暴饮暴食而增加的磅数，布鲁斯有特殊的锻炼方式。





	1. Chapter 1

#1

“你最近是不是胖了？”在闪电囫囵吞下第三个汉堡时蝙蝠侠谨慎地开口了。  
闪电把最后一口汉堡咽下去，在蝙蝠侠毫无所觉的那0.001秒里摸了摸自己的腰腹，然后有点迟疑地歪了歪头，放下了打算拆开第四个汉堡包装的手，“我不确定，我最近是吃得比较多，但是联盟业务消耗也很大啊，而且我最近有在健身。”  
蝙蝠侠点点头，确实最近除了鼓捣他那台跑步机其他闲暇时间男孩基本都耗在了健身房。  
“换班之后我们来确认一下。”  
蝙蝠侠的语调平淡而笃定，巴里有点震惊更多的是期待地看向布鲁斯，希望布鲁斯的言下之意就是自己理解的那个意思。最近联盟一直比较忙碌，加上他的本职工作和颇为占用时间的小研究，他和布鲁斯确实很长时间都没有那个，那个啥，裸裎相见了。  
思及此巴里忍不住咽了口口水。他本身并不是很热衷于情事的类型，相比起和其他人滚做一团交换体液巴里更喜欢宅在实验室里看载玻片，或者坐在他最喜欢的椅子里读最新一期的科技杂志，但对象是布鲁斯时情况就不一样了。巴里总希望他们做爱的时间能长一点，再长一点，有时在布鲁斯决定结束时甚至会纠缠着要再来一发，只要是和布鲁斯一起连乏味的活塞运动都变得极富吸引力起来。他喜欢布鲁斯的体温熨帖着他，喜欢年长男人低沉醇厚的嗓音在耳边呢喃，喜欢他昂贵的定制男香木制香调混着自身薄汗的味道，巴里几乎是盲目地喜爱着布鲁斯的一切。  
和布鲁斯的性爱也总是很享受，他总是被照顾的那一个，布鲁斯很有技巧，通常都很温柔，有时候也会粗暴但不会真的弄伤他，不管哪种巴里都很喜欢。他偶尔也会想服侍一下布鲁斯，想让布鲁斯舒服，但布鲁斯真的是个彻头彻尾的控制狂，从来不给巴里一丝一毫机会窥到他的破绽。就连这种固执巴里也一并喜欢，他想自己真的是没救了。  
巴里抬眼偷瞟布鲁斯认真的侧脸，即使只露出下半张脸布鲁斯也很英俊，不管是严肃紧抿的薄唇，有着深深沟壑的下巴，还是下巴上深色的胡茬都让巴里着迷。巴里自己也曾留过胡子，但就是没有布鲁斯这种男子气概，甚至还被女性同事夸过毛茸茸很可爱……那一度让巴里很泄气，作为成年男性真的不想被女孩子赞可爱啊。但被布鲁斯摸头夸奖就没什么，一点不折损他男子汉的自尊相反还很高兴，尤其是布鲁斯叫他“我的男孩”的时候。哇，这算不算恋父情结啊！  
巴里胡思乱想着，脑子里密集地跑过大量弹幕，对速跑者而言是挺长的一段思考时间，其实不过过去了两秒而已，刚够蝙蝠侠意识到闪电稍有迟疑。  
“如果你有其他打算的话……”  
“不，不，我很乐意。”巴里赶紧截住他的话头，生怕一句话的功夫就节外生枝。  
得到满意回答的蝙蝠侠回到手头事务上，他还有相当多的工作需要处理呢。巴里假装认真看监控，实则偷偷瞟着布鲁斯，老实说他已经有点坐不住了，离换班时间还有六小时五十九，五十八分，对于闪电来说这就像一个世纪那么漫长。红色速跑者挫败地叹了口气，拆开了新一个汉堡的包装纸。


	2. Chapter 2

#2

蝙蝠车稳稳停在蝙蝠洞里时巴里也刚好振动进来，为了能和布鲁斯同时抵达他是慢悠悠逛过来的，中途还解决了两个截道匪徒。  
“阿福不在吗？”巴里任自己的视线追逐着布鲁斯跃出蝙蝠车的流畅姿态，披风甩出的弧度真是帅气得一塌糊涂。  
“阿福随时待命，当需要时他就会出现。”布鲁斯扯掉面罩，露出鬓发凌乱的英俊面庞。  
“所以阿福是韦恩家的家养小精灵。”巴里盯了一会儿布鲁斯汗湿的发际，马上又被蝙蝠洞的新增配置吸引了注意。虽然已经算是常客了但他仍对蝙蝠洞的一切都充满好奇，他想伸手摸摸工作台上似乎正在调试中的改良臂甲，又怕像上上次那样不小心造成电路短路毁了阿福的工作成果，同时犹豫着是否该召唤神奇管家变出些餐后甜点来，从正义大厅跑到蝙蝠洞让他又有点饿了。  
布鲁斯看起来被娱乐了，“如果所有家养小精灵都像阿福那么难搞他们早就翻身做主人了。”  
巴里不由瞪大了眼睛，“你看起可不像会看HP的类型。”  
“因为我看起来更像是会看五十道阴影的类型？”  
布鲁斯歪着头挑了挑嘴角，巴里被那个笑容迷倒了，花了对极速者而言过长的两秒钟才意识到布鲁斯在和他调情。关于布鲁斯提到的那部小说的联想让他的脸迅速红了起来，更不用说布鲁斯还完全符合其中男主角的定位。  
巴里感到口干舌燥，他变换着重心，好让自己看起来没有那么紧张，或者期待。  
“去洗澡。”布鲁斯的指尖施力轻敲了下他的肩甲，巴里才想起来自己还穿着全套制服呢。“之后到楼上找我。”  
当他说到“楼上”的时候巴里就已经旋风似的卷进了浴室，气流撩起了布鲁斯的额发和披风。年轻人，布鲁斯失笑，走向电梯的同时把自己剥得只剩紧身衣。

 

巴里克制着不要使用神速力而是以普通人的速度快速冲了个澡，他本想在布鲁斯确认之前先偷偷测下体重，但蝙蝠洞的浴室将极简风格发挥到了极致，不要说体重秤了就连镜子都没有，巴里只好自己东摸摸西捏捏，感觉体重确实有所增加，但并不是发胖，应该说他的锻炼收到了成效，虽然还没有那么显著，但他确实有了更硬朗的肌肉轮廓。他自己都没怎么注意到这变化，但是布鲁斯轻易就发现了，该说不愧是蝙蝠侠吗。  
尽管已经迫不及待想向布鲁斯展示他的锻炼成果，巴里还是耐着性子擦干头发才上楼去，他可不想像上次那样因为一个喷嚏就被阿福强灌两杯姜茶。他只在下身围了一条浴巾，室内的恒温空调并不让人感到寒冷，他自如地舒展着身体，反正他全身上下也没有哪个地方是布鲁斯没见过的，因而大大方方毫不避讳。  
布鲁斯还在洗澡，巴里听到哗哗的水声，他忍不住想象了下布鲁斯在水流下的样子，水珠会怎样滑过年长男人的头发、肩背和皮肤上的伤痕，他想得太过入神没有发现水声已经停了有一会儿了。  
“在笑什么？”布鲁斯倚在门框上看他，姿态随意而优雅，头发半湿着垂在额前，黑色真丝睡袍湿漉漉地贴在他身上，勾勒出起伏有致的肌肉线条。  
巴里没能回答布鲁斯，他在布鲁斯走近到触手可及的距离时才记得合上半张的嘴，喉结上下滚动。布鲁斯审慎的目光让他感觉自己像某种待价而沽的展品，而他想让布鲁斯看到最好的。  
“好像是壮了一点。”布鲁斯捏着他的肩膀和手臂，掂量着他新增的肌肉。巴里等着他再说点什么，他肯定没意识到自己瞪圆那双漂亮的深棕色眼睛巴巴地望着人时有多大杀伤力。布鲁斯于是在大男孩期盼的目光下继续道，“这很好，真的很好。”他吐词有些犹疑，他那精密运转的大脑里一时间竟找不到合适的词汇。他不常夸人，哥谭骄子或蝙蝠侠都没能很好掌握这项社交技能，为此常遭阿福诟病，但他的每一个“good”都得到了巴里大力点头赞同。  
“男孩在你这个年纪多些肌肉量通常更容易获得青睐。”说完后他才觉得这话实在太布鲁西了，但巴里似乎是满足了，男孩露出一个大大的多少有些自满的笑容，使布鲁斯情不自禁揉了揉他的脑袋。


	3. Chapter 3

#3

巴里伸手托住布鲁斯的后颈，布鲁斯的反应速度在普通人中已经是顶尖的顶尖，但速跑者丝毫没给他反应的机会。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，感受着高级床垫在他身下回弹的触感，而他眼角余光里，一条白色浴巾坠向地板。

“现在我可以吻你了吗？”巴里光溜溜地趴在他身上，双手撑在他头两侧，用那双深棕色的融化的巧克力一般的眼睛注视着他。

布鲁斯捧住他的脸颊，拇指在凸起的颧骨上流连，“别这么心急，男孩。”然后他钳住巴里的下巴，轻啄了下他的唇角。

“他们常说我是慢性子，”巴里不满足于这蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，他伸出舌头舔了舔布鲁斯的嘴唇，男人配合地张开嘴，巴里就在他嘴里含糊不清地说，“但和你在一起的时候我总是很急切。”

说慌张还更恰当些。布鲁斯在心里评价道，就和他接吻的技巧一样，大力吸吮和舔舐，小心翼翼地探寻，有些谨慎，但又蛮横，年轻人特有的毛躁和激情。布鲁斯任他这样吻了一会儿，然后重新夺回控制权，富有技巧和掠夺性。

分开的时候巴里整张脸都涨红了，大口喘着气。布鲁斯轻抚着他光裸的脊背，“你该学会在接吻的时候换气。”

巴里唔唔地应着，一边用嘴唇摩挲他的下巴一边伸手去解他的睡袍带子。布鲁斯整个健壮的蜜色胸膛裸露出来，年长男人身上有很多伤疤，这是他作为骑士的勋章，是他城市守卫者的荣耀，或许他自己并不这么认为，他会将之归咎于不谨慎和决策失误也说不定，但那不妨碍巴里虔诚地吻上他左肩那道巨大而狰狞的伤疤。

巴里崇拜蝙蝠侠，他是活生生的传奇，他搜集了和蝙蝠侠相关的一切，报纸、杂志，印有蝙蝠标志的T恤，迷你蝙蝠灯……把他们初见时的蝙蝠镖小心地保存在玻璃展柜之中，在他的秘密基地里用LED灯二十四小时不停歇地打光展示。他们或许开始于他的头脑发热，他的迷恋，但在他认识布鲁斯之后，他逐渐了解这个隐藏在面具下的男人之后，他爱上了布鲁斯，但如果他真的开口向布鲁斯表白的话他毫不怀疑布鲁斯会拒绝他。蝙蝠侠固执又冷酷，他会把巴里从他身边赶走，会装作他们的关系从未发生过，会像对待普通同事那样对他——克制而冷淡，拒人于千里之外。

巴里不会让那发生。

他会撒娇耍赖，会卖萌犯蠢，会在布鲁斯的纵容下犯些无伤大雅的小错误，会时不时在他们都想要时和布鲁斯滚上床，但他不会对布鲁斯说爱。只要布鲁斯还会用温柔的目光看着他，会在作战时下意识地护着他，会因为他并不那么好笑的小玩笑而勾起嘴角，他就不会对布鲁斯说那个字。


	4. 番外

番外 初遇

“我可以留着它吗？”年轻的超能人类巧克力色的大眼欢欣又期盼，数十秒前的警惕和怀疑全然不见踪影。  
布鲁斯却迟疑了，他扔出一枚蝙蝠镖，这个年轻人就欣然接受了他，这一切看起来太容易了。他生性多疑，在这多事之秋则更为谨慎。或许天眼会已经接触过他了，一场渗透，一个间谍，一颗定时炸弹。  
布鲁斯估量着，权衡着，即便他此刻并未着那套望而生畏的黑色装扮韦恩总裁的眼神也足以让普通人如坐针毡，而年轻人只是兴奋地把玩着手里的蝙蝠镖。他要么生性大条要么纯然乐天，布鲁斯挫败地叹了口气，眉间刻痕却已放松些许。  
“这太酷了伙计，我是说先生，当然是先生。这是你自己设计的吗，是怎么制作的，批量生产还是挨个打磨？它甚至有滴血槽！你所有的工具都是做成蝙蝠形状的吗，就像你的名字，蝙蝠侠。天啦噜，蝙蝠侠！真不敢相信你是真的，而我现在正和你说话，Iris知道的话肯定羡慕死了。哦，Iris是我报社的朋友，放心吧我不会告诉她蝙蝠侠的真实身份是个英俊成熟的男人好让她在报纸上博人眼球的哈哈，说了也没人信。话说你刚才说你叫什么来着，先生？”  
青年终于停下了喋喋不休，“所以你觉得我很英俊？”布鲁斯说，露出一个属于哥谭王子的轻佻暧昧的笑容，那反差对年轻男孩来说可能太过刺激，他此刻只能微微张开嘴傻傻地盯着布鲁斯发愣。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”他假笑着伸出手，“还有是的，是我设计的。批量生产，我的管家偶尔会打磨。它们都是蝙蝠形状的，或者有蝙蝠标志。”  
巴里被吓得够呛，反射性地和他握了握手才反应过来布鲁斯回答了他连珠炮一般的问题，“你记性真好。”他干巴巴地回应。  
“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯学着刚才巴里念蝙蝠侠的语调，让巴里起了一身鸡皮。  
蝙蝠侠果然是都市传说级别的可怕。尽管只认识了不到两分钟，巴里已经深刻体会到了来自布鲁斯的压力，他突然没那么期待见到这位韦恩先生身穿蝙蝠装的样子了。等等，韦恩先生？  
“哥谭的韦恩？”不怎么关注八卦新闻的理科宅男后知后觉地问，现在才注意到对面男人的全套装束都价格不菲。  
布鲁斯微微摊开双手，动作优雅随性，十足的贵族作派，“正如你看到的。”  
巴里陷入了新一轮的激动，亿万富翁，蝙蝠侠，花花公子，哥谭骑士。其中的信息量大到让拥有神速力的巴里都要好好消化一番，然而最终他也只能给出“AWESOME！”这一个单词的评价。  
他看到布鲁斯笑了一下，非常非常细微的勾动了下嘴角，眉目间的忧郁也消融几许。如果说刚才那个刻意的布鲁西式微笑让他目瞪口呆、口干舌燥的话，那么这个几不可察的笑容让他内心像被柔软的羽毛轻搔。  
彼时初出茅庐的闪电侠尚还不知晓那甜蜜又难耐的感觉是出于何种情感，但已有温柔的种子在他心底生根等待抽芽成长。他看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯也回望着他，他们才见面不足五分钟，他已将信任交付。他想不论布鲁斯让他做什么，加入一个联盟或是其他，只要是他的期待他都会尽力去完成，那是巴里在内心向布鲁斯许下的第一个誓言。

 

END.


End file.
